We're Going on a Bear Hunt
by shan14
Summary: We're going on a bear hunt. We're going to catch a big one. What a beautiful day! We're not scared.Booth and Parker are going on a bear hunt.


**A/NI got this idea when i was going through all my old picture books. This was one of my favourites and i could just imagine Booth and Parker going on a bearhunt.**

**Disclaimer: Firstly Bones and anything affiliated with it belongs to Fox. Secondly Where Going on a Bear hunt and anything afilliated with it belong to Michael Rosen. I on the other hand do own Maxie.**

_We're going on a bear hunt_

_We're going to catch a big one_

_What a beautiful day!_

_We're not scared._

Booth and Parker lay in the grass. Parker had his action man gear on and Booth was wearing an old pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. They had scraps of material tied around there foreheads and dirt on their cheeks as they lay in wait.

"Daddy" whispered Parker.

"Yeah mate" replied Booth, passing the boy the binoculars.

"How do we now where the bear will be?" he asked.

"Well, we don't. So that's why we go exploring"

"Oh" whispered Parker.

A few minutes later he looked up at his father again. "When can we go exploring?" he asked impatiently. Booth lay the binoculars down. There was no use explaining the terms watch-and-wait to the boy so instead he pointed in front of him. "Let's go that way" he suggested, standing up to walk in that direction

"Okay" agreed Parker following his father.

_Uh-uh! Grass!_

_Long wavy grass_

_We can't go over it_

_We can'' go under it._

_Oh no! _

_We've got to go through it!_

The two boys stood still on the edge of the long grass. They shared a look, both wondering how they would over come it.

"It's a jungle" exclaimed Parker.

Booth chuckled at Parker's 'jungle' of grass. It reached up to the boy's chest and he was busily trying to flatten a pathway.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"Well you're the leader, what do you think Professor Parker?" asked Booth bending down to Parker's height.

"We can't go over it and we can't go under it" observed Parker. The both looked at each other.

"We'll have to go through it" they exclaimed together before running off into the long grass.

_Swishy swashy! Swishy swashy! Swishy swashy!_

_We're going on a bear hunt_

_We're going to catch a big one_

_What a beautiful day!_

_We're not scared._

"I won" yelled Parker, throwing his hands up in the air and running around his father.

Booth picked up the giggling boy and started to tickle him. Soon they were lying on the ground, a full force tickling attack in action.

"Stop!" giggled Parker "Daddy!"

Booth let his hands rest at his side and Parker stuck his tongue out at him.

"Look" he said pointing.

"Wow" exclaimed Booth. In front of them was sparkling blue stream.

_Uh-uh! A River!_

_A deep cold river_

_We can't go over it_

_We can't go under it_

_Oh no! _

_We've got to go through it._

Booth pulled Parker up onto his shoulders and stepped carefully into the stream. The water was freezing around his ankles as he walked slowly onto the other side, Parker directing him the whole way in case they got lost.

_Splash Splosh! Splash Splosh! Splash Splosh!_

_We're going on a bear hunt_

_We're going to catch a big one_

_What a beautiful day!_

_We're not scared._

Booth stepped out of the stream and shook his feet of. He swung Parker around off his shoulders, spinning him around in circles.

"YAY" he yelled sticking his arm's up in the air.

Booth dropped down onto his back next to Parker, right into…

"MUD" exclaimed Parker, bolting into a sitting position. Booth felt on either side of him. Sure enough they were lying in a patch of mud.

"You have mud in your hair" giggled Parker.

"Do I now" asked Booth. He grabbed a scoop of mud and wiped it onto Parker's cheek.

"Oh" Parker grabbed his own mud and flung it back at Booth in retaliation a wild grin on his face.

_Uh-uh! Mud! _

_Thick oozy mud_

_We can't go over it_

_We can't go under it_

_Oh no!_

_We've got to go through it!_

Parker and Booth squelched through the thick mud.

"Daddy, are we near the bear?" asked Parker.

"Almost" answered Booth. He turned around to look at Parker who was covered, head to toe, in mud. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do when he got home.

_Squelch squelch! Squelch squelch! Squelch squelch!_

_We're going on a bear hunt_

_We're going to catch a big one_

_What a beautiful day! _

_We're not scared_

"Eek" squealed Parker as he leaped out of the mud onto the grass.

"Your going to have to have a long bath when we get home mister" said Booth.

"No" yelled Parker "But I like the mud" he protested.

"I know you do, but mummy won't let you inside if you're all muddy, now will she"

"She won't let you inside either" added Parker. He stuck his hands on his hips and dared Booth to try and beat that one. Booth scowled out him. "Look over there" he said pointing to the trees in front of them. When in doubt, change the topic.

_Uh-uh! A forest!_

_A big dark forest_

_We can't go over it_

_We can't go under it_

_Oh no!_

_We've got to go through it!_

"Wow. Do you think the bear lives in there?" asked Parker.

"I think he might. Let's go have a look" answered Booth grabbing Parkers hand and racing him down into the trees.

_Stumble trip! Stumble trip! Stumble trip!_

_We're going on a bear hunt_

_We're going to catch a big one_

_What a beautiful day!_

_We're not scared_

"Daddy" complained Parker "Stop falling over"

"I'm sorry" apologised Booth "But the roots are big" he defended.

Parker just shook his head at his father.

"Through there" he whispered, taking Booth's hand.

"Are you scared" asked Booth, noticing the young boy edging behind his leg.

"No"

"Come here" said Booth, swinging Parker up onto his shoulders. They walked into a clearing where thick, white flowers were falling from he tree tops.

_Uh-uh! A snowstorm!_

_A swirling whirling snow storm_

_We can't go over it_

_We can't go under it_

_Oh no!_

_We've got to go through it!_

"Look daddy" pointed Parker from his seat on Booth's shoulders "It's like a snow storm"

"Yeah it is, isn't it" agreed Booth spinning around under the flowers.

"Except this snow isn't cold" he observed.

"Can we have a snow ball fight?" asked Parker bouncing excitably up and down.

"I think we can" said Booth setting Parker down on the ground and flicking some fallen flower 'snow' up onto him.

"Hey" yelled Parker, flinging some 'snow' at Booth.

_Hoooo woooo! Hoooo woooo! Hoooo woooo!_

_We're going on a bear hunt_

_We're going to catch a big one_

_What a beautiful day!_

_We're not scared_

Flower 'snow' fight forgotten, Parker and Booth continued walking on through the forest. Parker was busily telling Booth about what he would do when they found the bear and Booth was content just listening to his son ramble on. Finding time with Parker was hard and when ever they did have some time to themselves he tried to fill it with as much fun as possible. 'Well nothing say's fun like a little bear hunt' thought Booth.

Parker stopped quickly when he saw what they had been looking for all along.

_Uh-uh! A cave!_

_A narrow gloomy cave_

_We can't go over it_

_We can't go under it_

_Oh no! _

_We have to go through it!_

"Daddy, I don't want to go in" whispered parker.

"Oh come on, It will be fun" assured Booth, though he grabbed onto Parkers hand just to make sure.

_Tiptoe! Tiptoe! Tiptoe! What's that!_

_One shiny wet nose_

_Two big furry ears_

_Two big googly eyes_

_It's a bear!!!!!_

"What was that?" asked Parker as they crept further into the cave.

"Nothing" answered Booth, though he wasn't to sure himself.

"It's a bear" yelled Parker, as a furry animal growled from somewhere deep in the cave.

Booth and Parker turned and ran out of the cave.

_Quick! Back through the cave! Back through the snowstorm! Back through the forest! Back through the mud! Back through the river! Back through the grass_

Parker and Booth ran, full speed ahead all the way till they reached home.

_Get to our front door. Open the door. Up the stairs._

_Oh no! We forgot to shut the door. Back downstairs._

"We forgot to lock the door" yelled Parker, spinning around on the stairs.

_Shut the door. Back upstairs. Into the bedroom._

_Into bed. Under the covers._

"It's coming" squealed Parker. He curled up against Booth as he pulled the covers up over both their heads.

They lay shivering under the covers, waiting for the bear to reach the top of the stairs and eat them up.

The door swung open. "Arghh" screamed Parker.

"What's wrong?" asked Temperance, staring confusedly at her husband and son lying fully dressed under the covers.

"Quickly mummy, get under the covers before the bear comes" yelled Parker, waving her over.

"Bear?" she asked. "I think you mean Maxie" she answered holding up the dog to look at Booth and Parker. Maxie bound up onto the bed and started frantically licking Booth and Parker.

"Hey, in the dark he kind of sounds likes a bear" defended Booth.

"What ever" smiled Temperance.

"Daddy" called Parker "We're not going on a bear hunt again" he informed before running off to play with Maxie.

Booth collapsed back onto the bed.

"What" he asked, at the look Temperance was giving him.

"I told you not to read him the story" she replied, before grinning and walking downstairs to join Parker, Booth following behind her.

_WE"RE NOT GOING ON A BEAR HUNT AGAIN!_


End file.
